Gasoline
by Starpatchy
Summary: {SerialKiller!AU} Aaron Hotchner is a killer...and a determined one at that. And he's smart too. To catch him, the BAU is going to need to go deep into his past and get to know him. And who better to help them than his childhood friend, Jennifer Jareau? {Inspired by Gasoline by Halsey}
1. Prologue

Aaron licked his dry lips. His dark eyes scanned the relatively quiet street. He looked into the car mirror, staring into his own dark eyes. He grabbed the bag of paperclips sitting on his dashboard, clutching them in his hands. He glanced back out the window, watching the streetlights flicker in the darkness of the night. He grabbed the black baseball cap he always wore, tugging it onto his head. He looked over his outfit of all black one more time, then pushed open the car door. He moved out, observing his surroundings yet again. His hand went to his hip, gently touching his gun.

He began to move down the sidewalk, his hands buried in his hoodie pocket. He moved until he stood beside a dim streetlight. He could see who he'd been waiting for now. A twinge of fury hit his gut. He began to walk towards the nicely dressed man, who was busy speaking on the phone.

Aaron knew all about this guy. A man with a family, a wife, kids, and he was addicted to some substance. Pathetic. He pulled his gun from its holster, pointing it downward.

"Excuse me, sir," he called out to the man. He now stood a few feet behind him. The man turned, looking at Aaron, dressed in all black-and with a gun pointed straight at his head.

He dropped his phone, his hands going into the air. "P-please…I'll give you anything you want," he spoke with panic in his voice.

Aaron stared into his eyes in the dimly lit night. His finger curled against the trigger. A loud bang resounded throughout the street.

He didn't hesitate to begin. He pulled out the bag of paperclips, and bent 3 so they were straight. He carefully formed them into an 'A' right near the body's arm. He then bent 3 more so they formed an 'H', placing it beside the 'A' so 'AH' lay across the pavement. He stepped back, looking at his work, then sped off towards his car.


	2. Chapter 1

**So now that you've read the prologue...what do you think? I'm honestly very excited for this fic and I have it all planned out in my head. In the future I'll probably be looking for a co-author so keep reading ;) If you have any questions about this story just pm me!**

* * *

David Rossi watched the screen intensely. Pictures flashed across it. Pictures of a man, shot in the head. The gears in his brain spun.

"Although there isn't too much on the crime scene," Penelope Garcia spoke. "There is this." She changed the photo to a picture of a figure made of metal or plastic. "It spells out 'AH'. The Sacremento P.D. thinks it's a signature."

"It sure looks like one," Derek Morgan said from his spot in a chair around the round table.

"He could be taunting us," Emily Prentiss added in.

On the other side of the table, sitting quietly, was Dr. Spencer Reid, boy genius. He tapped his fingers on the table, his eyes boring into the screen.

"Whatcha thinking, pretty boy?" Morgan questioned, seeing his good friend's contemplative look.

"I think he wants us to come after him. He left us those two letters. Clearly they mean something to him. Maybe it's all a big game for him," Reid glanced around their small team.

"Maybe…" Rossi trailed off. "Alright, wheels up in 30."

The team of 4 packed up their things and headed towards the flight strip.

* * *

Rossi sat quietly in his seat, looking down at his case file. He flipped through the information, breathing out through his nose.

He looked up as Morgan sat down. He blinked once at his friend. "What's up?"

"We need more people, Rossi," the agent said softly.

The Unit Cheif let out a sigh. "I know that."

Morgan looked his boss in the eye. "We need another media liaison."

"I'll start looking into it, Derek, but we have a case now. We need to focus on that."

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was waiting. For what, he wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was for the FBI to get involved. Or the opportunity to kill again.

He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. Perhaps he should leave Sacremento. Go somewhere else. Or he could stay here and let the Feds chase after him. Both sounded like fun.

He snorted. He'd stay here. Kill again. And then he'd move on.

* * *

Arriving at the police station was ordinary. They were all introduced, and then Rossi sent Morgan to the ME. He sent Prentiss and Reid to the crime scene, and the Unit Cheif stayed to set up the station.

He laid out the case files, pictures of the victim. He pinned pictures on the board, then looked over the work.

"It's too ordinary," Rossi muttered under his breath.

* * *

Aaron didn't care about the risk. He'd shot a man in an open alleyway. Another one of those damn drug addicts.

He stared down at the still body. He pulled the paper clips from his pocket, and left the letters again. He smiled down at the scene, then moved off.

* * *

Morgan's cell rung just as he was leaving the coroners with very little information. He stopped in his tracks.

"There's been another victim," Rossi's voice said into his ear. "I need you to go to the scene. Prentiss will meet you there after she drops Reid off here."

"Alright," the agent replied, climbing into his SUV and starting it up.

He hung up, then pulled out and headed to the address Rossi sent him.

He pulled into the area 10 minutes later. People were gathering around the police tape, trying to get a look at what happened. Morgan slunk his way through, flashing his badge at the officers lining the area. They nodded and stepped aside.

The body was covered, but a bit of blood had stained the white cover.

The head detective shook his hand. "Detective Darrell," he introduced. He had short blond hair, and wore a suit and tie. Morgan looked him over.

"Derek Morgan," the FBI agent shot back.

"A single gunshot wound to the head," the detective explained. "The same signature." He moved forward, crouching down. He uncovered the body to reveal the same signature. The 'AH' made of metal.

"He shot him out in the open. This alleyway is easy to see from the street." The agent stood back up. "I think he's taunting us."

* * *

 **Ok so that's official chapter 1...let me know what you think in the review section :)**


End file.
